


DC Smut Challenge

by Mytrashpile



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrashpile/pseuds/Mytrashpile
Summary: A collection of different ships from the DC universe for different smut prompts - where the focus is not the smut and the relationship instead? I am a slow writer and this may never get finished but I'm having fun with it.The fandom, ships, characters, and rating will be updated each time I add a new chapter. No upload schedule or ETA for completion on this either. I am trying to write more though.Also, due to the nature of comic books, this may not always be canon compliant and will often also include my personal headcanons in terms of backstory, motivation, and the relationship so just roll with it for me!





	DC Smut Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt is kissing, and I wanted to do something sweet with this couple. This first one is a bit shorter since it's just a scene, but I ended up really happy with it! Please enjoy.

It was kind of shameful to admit, but Jaime had been practicing for weeks for the upcoming event. The boy had never kissed anyone before, not even his friends or anything like normal teenagers, so he was way too nervous to kiss someone he actually liked. Especially when this might be his only chance to make his absolute idol notice him as anything more than some stupid teenager. So instead he was kissing pillows, his hands, whatever the internet told him it was okay and reasonable to practice on. Despite how stupid it made him feel, it would be worth it in the end if it actually worked and made Michael notice him. It took some extreme wheedling but he finally managed to get his mom to drive him to a nearby megamall, and he fiddled with his clothes nervously as he entered the wide convention space within the mall, passing under a colorful banner that was announcing Booster Gold’s event. There was already a pretty big crowd in the mall but Jaime wasn’t going to be deterred. Instead, he decided to cheat.

Using Khaji’s armor, he made himself completely invisible and moved slowly through the crowd, gently pushing people aside until he got to the front of the line. Waiting a moment for the people behind him to turn around, he slipped in behind someone wearing the same color shirt as him and dropped the armor. By the time the girl turned back around, she didn’t say anything or notice that he was a different person than who was in front of her before. Perfect. Jaime drew in a slow breath to steady his nerves, trying to keep himself from fidgeting or doing anything too weird while he waited for his turn. Due to his flagrant disregard for the rules, it didn’t take too long for him to get up to the front, and he moved up to the ornate booth that Michael was running. There was a pricing list next to the man’s seat, and he was distracted talking to his handler for the moment and didn’t notice Jaime right away, and the small teen took a second to try and make himself look right as the man looked back at him.

For a moment, it took Michael a second to process his friend and small charge’s appearance at this event, but after a moment of consideration, he just smiled. “Yeah, I should have expected you would show up. What’s a Booster Gold event without my number one fan.” He flashed one of those dazzling, perfect smiles, and Jaime had to tightly grip the booth to stay upright. It’s a good thing he wasn’t protesting yet, but he would be soon. Jaime was definitely going to hear about this the next time he stayed over with Michael to work on Beetle stuff. Well, it didn’t matter for now. He had worked too hard to make this happen and he wasn’t going to back down no matter what.

“So kid, what’ll it -” Before Booster could respond, Jaime slapped down fifty crumpled dollars onto the counter, of varying denominations. He had looked up past events that Booster had done to find his pricing, and then worked his ass off all summer to make the money necessary for the thing he wanted to buy. Booster looked down at the money in slight confusion before looking up at his pricing chart, squinting at it to double check what exactly fifty bucks buys a person. Almost immediately, the color drained a bit from his face and whipped back around to look at Jaime carefully, considering. Most of the lower tiers, which was what everyone was buying, were pretty simple things - an autograph, a souvenir, a picture, nothing too expensive or wild. However, the higher tiers got more personal and the highest tier, the fifty dollar tier, was a kiss with Booster Gold. It was a kissing booth, after all, Booster just hadn’t had to do it yet. Usually it was a kiss on the check, on the forehead, nothing too dramatic or headline making, but Booster knew immediately from the determined expression on Jaime’s face that he didn’t want a chaste kiss. There was a long pause, where Jaime met Michael’s eyes with a fierce challenge before the older man let out a soft, but understanding sigh. “Tess, get the waiver.” The girl, his PR manager it seemed, opened her mouth to argue but he silenced her with a wave of his hand, and she just nodded and ran off.

During the brief moment they were alone, Michael raised a questioning eyebrow to Jaime and opened his mouth to speak, but Jaime’s frown silenced him. The boy was too scared to explain himself, too scared to speak, so he decided to just let his kiss talk for him. Soon enough the woman returned and handed the small boy a waver, which he glanced through quickly. It was basically a waiver to release Michael from any repercussions of kissing someone underage, and anything Jaime or his parents might say about what was about to happen. That he knew what he was doing, which Jaime definitely did. He signed it silently and the woman took it away, though she seemed deeply uncomfortable by everything going on. Jaime just ignored her and got closer to the booth, staring Michael down and trying not to throw up from nerves.

The man smiled a bright smile, but Jaime knew him well enough now to know that he was nervous too. Well good, he should be. Michael leaned down to kiss the boy softly, chastely, but still on the mouth. However, Jaime was prepared. His hands snaked up and buried themselves in Michael’s perfectly combed hair, tightening and forcing their lips together further. He felt Booster struggle a little bit kept going, before the man could get away. He’d be happy soon enough. Jaime locked their lips together tightly and began to gently but insistently force his tongue through the man’s lips, and he was too surprised to stop the pretty boy from claiming his prize. His tongue snaked through into the older man’s mouth, and surprisingly, he felt Michael’s tongue rising to meet his. The younger felt his eyes flutter closed as Michael took control of the kiss, sliding his more experienced tongue slowly up and down the younger’s, causing the teen to let out a soft, private whine.

The blonde man paused for a just a moment before he pressed even closer, drinking up those tiny, private sounds and moments that were meant only for him. The small hispanic boy’s voice was delicious and Michael became more aggressive to try and coax more of those sounds out through his bubblegum lips. Jaime felt Michael invade his mouth and roughly explore it, leaving the younger boy feeling exposed and plundered and so deliciously open for the other man, and he wanted more. He wanted to be open in other ways and moved onto his tiptoes to try and let Michael plunder more of him. Just as Booster reached out to grap his hair in return and more roughly kiss the boy, his PR manager Tess cleared her throat loudly and moved to directly elbow Booster in the side beneath the kissing booth counter.

With a cough, Booster pulled back quickly, looking at first annoyed and then horrified. Fortunately, the line was far enough away from the booth that if anyone had taken pictures, they would probably be unspecific enough that Booster wouldn’t get a rep online. Either way, he had gone way too far. Jaime was swaying slightly, his mind completely lost to the world where Booster was still kissing him and the way his body felt superheated was actually dealt with. Still, that kiss had been amazing and had felt so solid and god damn good that his entire being was still singing. He had kissed Booster Freaking Gold and he knew that even if the man was pissed, he would take it to his grave. Tess was muttering something and Michael was arguing with her, but Jaime was able to catch something about him saying good bye and thanking the boy for the money for charity. The blonde turned back to him and Jaime stared at him dreamy, not completely caught up to reality yet.

“Thank you so much for your patronage! I hope you enjoyed it.” He winked charismatically at Jaime, but then conspiratorially leaned forward to whisper something in private to the boy. “Come over tonight, Jaime. We’ll finish that kiss.”

The small boy’s heart gave a hard flutter into his throat, and Jaime could only nod. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
